Thirteen Provinces
The Thirteen Provinces, or later on known as the Carolic People's Republic, was a federation of 13-15 provinces(later on communes) that ruled over the southwestern coastline of Amhor, it was for its time, the worlds most popoulus and urbanised country, with its capital of Lingeborg with 700.000 inhabitans. Carolia itself was home to at its peak, 1,6 million people. By the dawn of the new millenium however, wars and political discourse in the country, led to the collapse of the republic in 1011 which resulted in a ongoing civil war, with a new government lead by the new Nasconyan Monarchy History Rise of the Thirteen Provinces The Thirteen Provinces was united in 973 under the Treaty of Lingeborg, which ended the decades of turmoil that had ravaged the carolic people for the middle of the 900s Dawn of Democracy and Freedom By the end of the 10th century, the modernized media, including radios, television, and the primitive internet, helped connected the large country and its people, it strengthened the power of the democracy, as people had an easier time accessing information, and the government, as elections were made to be held in local communities, and the result and information could easily be transferred to the capital. Fall of the Republic In late 1001, the parliament building in Lingeborg was blown up by an unknown group of terrorists, who was also suspected to bring down the presidential jet a year later resulting in Chairman Rolf von Folkenberg's death. This whole situation totally devastated the government who would not recover for the next 10 years, and caused a stagnation in the carolic economy and geo-political situation. In late 1008, Christian Kure ''was elected as the new chairman to lead the republic, however ''Kure's regency consisted of political struggles and power consolidations which lead him to dissolve the republic in 1011, and crowning himself as the true successor to the old Nasconyan monarchy, and restoring the old empire. This resulted in a civil war that has yet to be concluded. Politics Government The government of Carolia was defined as a parliamentary republic, where a President and Prime minister is given power by a parliament that runs the main body of the state. However after the Crisis of 1001, the military took power and chief general of the armed forces, Rolf von Falkenberg seized control of the government. After his death in 1002, Karl Henderson took over his position as chairman. Karl Henderson served until 1008, and oversaw wast political changes in the country, such as the transition to a more meritocratic and collectivized society. Military For the most of the recent history of Carolia, its had a small military of only a few frigates and aircraft. This has resulted in a weak foreign policy and border patrol, therefor the current administration seeks to have at least 2 aviation carrying vessels in operation in its Naval Defense Force within 1005. The large spending spree by Karl Henderson's government on the naval forces, resulted in a large maritime branch consisting of 8 destroyers, 8 frigates, 10 corvettes, 4 battleships, 4 aircraft carriers, and 6 submarines. = Category:Carolia